The End
by astroguitarist
Summary: Takes place in the Trio's 7th year. The end of the search for the horcruxes and the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me no speek english

A/N: Alright I'm at it again. I was thinking about an idea for a new story for a long time now and I just came up with this randomly so tell me if you like it and if you think I should continue. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the day before the first day of their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. All the other students were talking excitedly about starting another year except for them. They were thinking about Voldemort, his horcruxes, and how to destroy them. Harry had lost so much in this war against Voldemort and his death eaters. He had lost his parents and Sirius but besides that he had lost a part of himself. He had never known what it was like to be a normal boy or to be carefree. But all that barely mattered to him anymore. What really mattered to him was that he had to push away the one person that had meant the world to him, Ginny. Ginny was the person that had gotten him through last year but now he was afraid that Voldemort would find out about Ginny and use her against him. He couldn't bare even thinking about that. 

"Alright," said Ron, "So we destroyed two of the horcruxes right?" Hermione and Harry nodded, "So what we have left are the locket, the cup, Nagini, and something that relates to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Well," said Harry, "Nagini is probably with Voldemort, the locket is with an unknown wizard, and we don't even know what the last horcruxe was so I think we should start looking for the cup."

"Sounds logical." Said Hermione.

A few hours later they went down for the start of term feast. They had established that they were going to leave Hogwarts in a few days and start looking for the cup.

* * *

I know this chapter was short but the chapter will probably be longer from now on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What lawyer is so desperate that he actually goes through thousands of stories on an unknown website just to find one story that doesn't have a disclaimer written in it?

A/N: Not much to say so…….Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day when the trio decided it was time to leave. They slowly said goodbye to everybody in the Gryffindor common room. The room held some very good memories for them. After saying goodbye to everyone except for one person Harry headed to that last person. He touched Ginny cheek with the edge of his finger and at a loss for words he slowly moved his finger away and exited the common room along with Ron and Hermione. As they left Harry thought he could hear a sob but pushed it out of his mind. 

Before leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go up to McGonagall and tell her that they were leaving. They stood at the stone gargoyle. Harry remembered the times he had stood here. He knew that whenever he was unsure about anything he could always talk to Dumbledore, now all that was gone. The image of Dumbledore getting hit by the curse crept into his mind. He tried not to think about it but he couldn't. Hastily Ron said the password noticing that Harry was having a difficult time saying anything. They stepped on the staircase and waited for it to carry them to the door. When they knocked on the door Harry half expected to hear Dumbledore's calm voice saying, "enter," but instead came McGonagall's voice. Hermione quickly told McGonagall that they would be leaving the school and not returning.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Our reason is between me and Dumbledore," said Harry, "and confidentiality still stands even if a person dddies." Harry stuttered on the last word but finally managed to say it.

After a few minutes of refusing the Headmistresses' offers to stay they exited the office and made their way outside. They had thought about the cup a lot over the past week and concluded that it could only be in one place: The Forbidden Forest. They walked into the forest with Ron shivering a little bit. He recalled the time when they had to find Aragog inside the forest and then run away from his whole pack.

They walked for just about and hour when they saw it, a clearing with 10 death eaters and at the center, Hufflepuff's cup. They looked at each other with slightly scared faces.

"We are Gryffindors for a reason you know." Said Harry and they jumped out into the clearing.

"Aaah, Potter it's about time you came," said a hooded Death Eater that Harry recognized as Lucios Malfoy, "I thought for sure that you were too much of a sissy to come at all."

"Shut it Malfoy" said Hermione.

"I see the little mudblood has joined," continued lucios.

"Don't you ever call her a mudblood" said Ron standing up for the girl he loved.

"And of course are little red headed blood-traitor." Lucios said with a smirk on his face. With that said Harry sent the spell that began the entire duel. They fought for a very long time until finally all the death eaters were bound in ropes with their wands snapped in half. Harry slowly came forward, grabbed the cup, and did the spell that would destroy the Horcruxe.

After doing what he had to do he walked away from the clearing with Ron and Hermione and with the cup in his hand. They started walking back out of the forest when they saw something moving in the bush. Harry signaled for Ron and Hermione to draw their wands. They moved closer and closer until they finally got to the bush and pulled out whatever had moved it. Looking up at them was none other than Draco Malfoy with a scared face.

"Wait, don't kill me I can explain!"

* * *

REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I ran out of jokes to put here…

A/N: Can you believe I only got 18 hits yet I got 6 reviews! How is that possible? Anyway thanks to my reviewers and, Enjoy!

_**

* * *

Previously**: They started walking back out of the forest when they saw something moving in the bush. Harry signaled for Ron and Hermione to draw their wands. They moved closer and closer until they finally got to the bush and pulled out whatever had moved it. Looking up at them was none other than Draco Malfoy with a scared face._

_"Wait, don't kill me I can explain!"_

Draco Malfoy sat up slowly to show Harry, Ron, and Hermione that he wasn't planning on doing anything. "Just please give me a chance to tell my story." Harry nodded slowly. "It's like this," Draco started, "Ever since I was young my dad has always wanted me to join Voldemort's forces but I never wanted to. I just wanted to live a regular life and not be a pawn in Voldemort's war. What I've been trying to do ever since my last night at Hogwarts was find his horcruxes and destroy them. I've already destroyed the locket, Nagini, and Ravenclaw's wand."

"Wait," Harry stopped him, he didn't know what he was surprised more from: the fact that Draco had destroyed three horcruxes or the fact that the last horcruxe was Ravenclaw's wand. Being speechless he decided it was better just to let Draco continue talking, "Never mind, finish your story."

"Like I was saying," he continued, "I already destroyed three horcruxes, I know that you and Dumbledore have destroyed two, so I was just about to destroy the last one when I saw you with it in your hand. This means Voldemort can die now right?"

Hermione nodded and before she could say anything Harry spoke up again, "I suppose you want to help us destroy Voldemort." Draco nodded and after a long while of thinking Harry agreed.

"We should probably go to the place where Voldemort is hiding, and I'm pretty sure I know were it is."

A few minutes later they apparated to a place one mile away from Godric's Hollow, the perfect place for the final battle to take place.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After a 15 minute hike to Godric's Hollow (they would have apparated but the house had powerful enchantments that no one had managed to take off) they finally reached a clearing in the forest. There in the middle of the clearing was Harry's old house. It was extremely dirty and moss covered the bug infested walls but tears welled up in Harry's eyes nonetheless. Just when Harry had thought that it was safe and he could go inside he saw him. He was standing in the middle of the path and he was staring at them, Voldemort.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but it was mainly a chapter about Malfoy junior. Please review and if you like it please please please tell other people about it because I really want to get more hits. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just leave me alone for god's sake.

A/N: Enjoy!

Voldemort was standing right in front of the house and smiling gently at them. "I see you finally came! I've missed you." He said mockingly. Harry couldn't take it any longer. He stepped out from between the trees Ron, Hermione, and Draco following him.

"You're finished Tom." Harry said trying to be calm. He wanted to just fight with Voldemort and get it over with but he knew it wouldn't be that way. Voldemort would know start talking trying to make Harry angry and senseless with rage. Slowly he would make him angrier until finally Harry would not be able to bare it and attack without thinking. At least that was Voldemort's plan.

"So how have you been Harry?" Voldemort said, "Do you miss your dear beloved ginny?" Voldemort then smiled and pointed to a point 5 feet behind him where ginny lay on the ground unconscious.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, "Let her go you freak!"

"Now, now, manners children. I believe she is waking up right now." As Voldemort said that, Ginny began to stir and Voldemort grabbed her.

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked behind her at who was holding her. When she saw Voldemort smiling back at her she began shaking violently and tried to break away from his grip but it was no use. She looked at Harry with the most heart-breaking face he had ever seen.

"Now Draco come over here and hold Ginny for me." Voldemort said and as he saw the shocked expression on Harry face he explained, "Yes I found Draco after he destroyed three of my horcruxes and I convinced me to work for me and to lure you here. It worked didn't it?" Voldemort laughed, "You're too trusting for your own good Harry."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Harry shouted at Draco who was now restraining Ginny magically.

"Let's go back through the horcruxes shall we?" Voldemort said, "You destroyed the diary and the cup, Dumbledore destroyed the ring, and Draco destroyed the locket, Ravenclaw's wand, and Nagini. So that's all six horcruxes right? Wrong because the diary was never a horcruxe. I possessed Ginny through a different horcruxe. The one I made inside of her."

Review!


End file.
